


Smoking habit

by evieevee



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Tsurugi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, You Have Been Warned, a dead body gets described, lots of fluff, nothing major i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieevee/pseuds/evieevee
Summary: When the stress of work gets a little too much a cigarette can be very tempting. The only problem is that you promised your boyfriend you would stop... A well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him... Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one-shot I wrote a while ago after watching Criminal Minds!  
> I hope you enjoy my imagination, please leave a comment or kudos when you do ^.^

"Argh!" I screamed while throwing the file on the table.

I was really frustrated right now, this new case was literally driving me crazy! I kept going over the facts without any progress. I have repeated it so many times that I even dream of it at night, and those dreams aren't pleasant... I keep seeing that girl lying lifeless on the shore, no evidence and no trace. Just nothing!

About a week ago a girl was found near the riverbank, dead. Her legs and hands were covered in bruises, indicating she had struggled a lot. It hadn't saved her though, since the bruises around her neck clearly indicated she had been strangled to death; further investigation only confirmed that. The unsub had left no trace, not even fingerprints! This guy was really good at this, like a ghost or something!

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. I could really use a cigarette right now, though Takuto probably wouldn't like it. Takuto had forced me to stop after he had read an article that described the effects smoking had on the person's health. A small smile crept on my face, it was kind of cute that he worried this much about me. I really tried to stop smoking, to be honest I didn't really have much of a choice as Takuto had thrown away all my cigarettes the day he had read the article.. Soon after I got distressed due to the lack of nicotine and he had bought those awful nicotine patches that were supposed to make it easier to stop. Hah, yeah right! After I had refused the sneak had secretly stuck the damn things on my skin every morning. I still wonder how he had done that without me noticing; he had refused to tell me after I had asked about it, saying he won't be able to use it anymore when I know. Well, that can't mean anything good...Though I had to admit they did help and stuck them onto myself every morning ever since. But sometimes the stress of my work became too much and only a real cigarette could help me with that, being a detective was hard sometimes...

'I'm sorry Takuto, it's just this once.' I thought to myself.

I stood up and looked around carefully, no sign of him. Maybe he had gone out for groceries? I secretly hoped so. I carefully walked towards the bedroom and silently entered it. When I was sure there was still no sign of Takuto I walked over to the wardrobe and opened the drawer that contained the socks. I shoved some out of the way in the upper right corner and took out a pack of cigarettes. So my secret stock hasn't been discovered yet! A small smile crept on my face again as I took out a lighter from the same spot. I sat down on the bed with my back towards the door. I brought the cigarette up to my mouth and placed it between my lips. When I was about to light the lighter I felt the bed move and before I knew it the cigarette had been snapped from my lips.

I sighed and turned around knowing what was coming next. Takuto sat behind me on his knees, cigarette in his left hand, his right hand on his side and a frown on his face. He sighed and closed his eyes before speaking, the frown never leaving his face.

"What the hell Kyousuke? I thought we had agreed that you would stop smoking!"

I sighed again.

"First of all, I didn't agree to anything. You threw all my cigarettes away and forced me to stop. Second, I'm just really frustrated about this case I got a week ago and I just needed some distraction."

Takuto sighed too and luckily his expression softened. He sat down properly and threw the cigarette into the bin.

"Is it still the case with that girl?" He asked.

His expression had fallen a little and I didn't blame him. He never liked to talk about my work. It's not that I didn't have a good career, he just couldn't handle all the death as good as me. Not that I didn't care about it, it was horrible. I mean this last girl had only been 21. I can separate work from life easier I guess.

"Yes," I answered.

Takuto came a little closer and I pulled him in a hug. He laid his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I just.. It's so frustrating. The unsub literally left no evidence! Not a single trace that could lead us any further. I just-"

I was cut off by Takuto who pressed a finger gently against my lips.

"Shhh, I get it. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

I smiled and let my hand go through his wavy, greyish-brown locks. I looked down at him and saw a mall smile form on his face. I leaned in a bit closer as Takuto laid his hand on my cheek, gently stroking it.

"It's okay," I reassured him.

I leaned in a bit more and let our lips meet in a gentle kiss. The kiss was sweet and blissful, I could feel Takuto's soft lips brush against mine and it felt so good, so reassuring. And for a moment I forgot about everything, I forgot about the cigarette and I even forgot about the case. All I could feel and concentrate on right now were Takuto's lips against mine.

Takuto broke the kiss and smiled at me. Gosh did I love that smile! It gave me strength and comfort when needed and cheered me up when I was down. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Takuto gently pulled out of the embrace.

"Say, why don't we watch a movie or something? Just to get your mind off. You already work like crazy so a little break can't hurt, right?" Takuto asked with that lovely smile still on his face.

I smiled too and I couldn't keep myself from stealing another kiss from those beautiful lips.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Takuto stood up and offered his hand to me. I gladly excepted it and let him guide me towards the living room. He sat me down on the couch and put the flatscreen TV on. He grabbed the remote and pulled open the little drawer from the cabinet that supported the large TV.

"Let's see.. Oh we still haven't watched that new movie I bought a few weeks ago! It's supposed to be really funny!"

"Okay let's watch that one," I said.

I watched as Takuto pulled the DVD out of the drawer and closed it again afterwards. He turned the DVD-player on and opened the case of the DVD. Once the DVD-player had booted he placed the DVD carefully in the DVD-player with those slim fingers.

Takuto stood up as the DVD was loading and walked over to the couch. He stopped though as he saw that I had occupied the whole couch. I smirked as I saw him hesitating.

"Come on, you don't have to be so shy."

My smirk widened. A blush crept over his cheeks as he looked away awkwardly and spun around. A small laugh escaped my lips as I grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him down. Takuto, who had not expected this at all, fell backwards with a small yelp.

Takuto was now sitting on my lap with his eyes closed, the blush on his cheeks still evident. I saw he sat a little uncomfortable and made him turn a bit more so his back was leaning against me. I spread my legs a little and made Taluto sit between them. Takuto silently obeyed and finally relaxed when he was in a more comfortable position.

I couldn't help myself and leant in closer again.

"You're cute," I whispered in his ear.

Takuto turned his head a little and I saw his blush had intensified. I gently placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Takuto." I whispered again while caressing his hot cheek.

Takuto averted his eyes again.

"I love you too, baka."

I laughed as I gave him another peck on his nose. Takuto turned around again, trying to hide his still hot face and started the movie. I wrapped my arms around him and he relaxed against my chest again.

We stayed that way the whole evening, just enjoying the other's presence.


End file.
